Salvador/Skins
Skins available and unlockable for Salvador. There are 17 Heads and 88 Skins to collect in total for Salvador, this does not include the vault veteran rewards. Known Skins Head *''Rasta-nefarious''' -''' A dredlocks hairstyle with full beard, glasses, and rastacap. *''Salvador - Default Head. *''Pistola'' - A mohawk hairstyle and a lip piercing. *''Marshall Mustache'' - A cowboy hat and a mustache. *''Gearhead'' - A baseball cap which sports a gear logo. *''A Sense of Dread'' - A dreadlocks hairstyle, small goatee, and a nose piercing. *''Top Card'' - A shaggy handlebar mustache with muttonchops, a ponytail and sunglasses. *''Bowler Badass'' - A bowler hat and a goatee. *''Breaking Bald'' - A bald hairstyle and a beard. *''The Boat Breaker ''- A braided beard with a spikey mohawk *''The Baron'' - A World War I style pilot's helmet with goggles. *''Wizened Warrior'' - A mustache and goatee combo with slicked back hair and sideburns. *''Tree Puncher'' - A cube shaped head in the style of Minecraft. *''Handsome Jack's Mask - The mask worn by the antagonist of Borderlands 2, Handsome Jack. *''Special Edition: Private Eyes - A fedora with sunglasses and a thin mustache. *''Vault Veteran: Sledgehammer '' - The helmet worn by Sledge. Skin *''Salavador's duds'' - Default Salvador Skin. *''Caught Red Handed'' - *''Widowmaker'' - *''Red Baron ''- *''Red Herring'' - Reference to a "hook" that may not have anything to do with a story's plot. *''Red Dwarf'' - Reference to British sci-fi TV show from the late 1980's. *''Tin Roof -- Rusted'' - *''Salvador SMASH! -'' A reference to the catchphrase of the comic book character "The Incredible Hulk". *''Tiny Emerald'' - *''A Green Day'' - Could be a reference to the band, Green Day. *''Woe In The Dark'' - A pun on the term "Glow in the dark". *''Tiny Emerald'' - *''Green Jeans'' - *''Green Sleeves'' - *''Blueblood ''- *''Ride the Wave'' - *''I Blue Myeslf ''- *''Bluebeard'' - Reference to the infamous pirate captain, Edward "Blackbeard" Teach. *''Feeling Blue'' - Reference to the popular saying denoting depression or glumness. *''Black and Blue'' - Reference to the popular saying which indicates that someone has recieved bruises and/or a black eye. *''Amarillo'' - *''Golden Trigger Finger'' - *''Laundry Accident'' - *''Sunstroke'' - *''Haggard and Horrible ''- Reference to the comic strip "Hagard the Horrible". *''Walking Kumquat - Reference to "The Big Lebowski"'' *''I Don't Wanna Explode - '' *''Annoying Orange - A reference to the popular youtube series of the same name. *Like a Moth to the Flame - *''Laundry Day -'' *''Magmanimous - ''Could be a reference to a Bruce Campbell parordy character in "Megas XLR". *''Smoke Gets In Your Eyes ''- Reference to a show tune from the 1930's. *''Starry Night ''- *''Anger Issues - *''Turquesa ''- *''Blanco y Turquesa - Spanish for "Black and Turquoise". *''Aggression - '' *''Roid Rage - ''A reference to the increased aggression and anger typically felt by steroid users. *''Root For The Home Team - '' *''Midget Ninja - ''A reward from the mission To Grandmother's House We Go. *''When I'm Old And Grey -'' *''Stonewashed - '' *''Pink Pandoracorn - '' *''Bandit Blood and Rust -'' *''Bandit War Paint -'' *''Bandit Incineration - '' *''Dahl Elite - '' *''Hyperion Honor - '' *''Hyperion Heroism - '' *''Hyperion Hornet - '' *''Jakobs Old-Fashioned - '' *''Jakobs Family -'' *''Maliwan Style - '' *''Maliwan Elegance - ''Achieve Rank 3 on Slag-Licked Challenge (got this skin for Salvador while playing Zer0, possible glitch?) *''Maliwan Grace - '' *''Tediore Low Price -'' *''Tediore Customer Service - '' *''Tediore Value - '' *''Torgue Explosiveness - '' *''Torgue Speed Demon - '' *''Vladof Revolution-- ''Slot machine award. Gray clothes with a grey emblem and a red star on the chest *''Vladof Sickle - ''Randomly awarded by the slot machines in Moxxi's bar. Black clothes with a small red hammer-and-sickle emblem on the chest. *Vladof Freedom - *''Torgue Explosiveness - Get 777 on a slot machine. Grey Shift with black pants. Yellow and black checkered board on the shirt. *''Minecraft - '' *''Pandoran Legend -'' *''Special Edition: Fired Up -'' Trivia *The Breaking Bald Head is based on the T.V. Series Breaking Bad, where the main character Walter White shaves his hair off due to the effects of chemotherapy. *The Top Card head is based on the band Motorhead's lead singer Lemmy Kilmister, as it closely aproximates his facial hair and overall look. The 'top card' in a deck is the ace of spades, which is the title to Motorhead's most popular song. Skin Demonstrations Category:Skins Category:Skins